


Belong to the Swiftest Night

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: The Island [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short works centering around Nightmare and Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong to the Swiftest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cried a bit while writing this but it's not emotion invested just my knowledge of the characters bringing tears to my eyes.

The sky had opened after shortly after they finished burying his body. The entire pack was in silent mourning, the older generation keeping the younger hushed.

Swift had no part in any of their circles; there was no place for her, even if she was welcomed into the healers den with her friends.

She stood behind the grouped dens, fur soaked to an even darker red. Watching through the darkness as everyone slipped into their dens, the she-wolf turned and headed into the Sap Field. If there was one she was welcomed with it was Night.

It took longer to find him in the darkness and through the pouring rain than Swift anticipated but when she did find him, she just stood there, hidden by the trees. He sat in the stream, the rain overflowing the stream so it rushed past him almost up to his chest. From what she could see, his head was lowered, chin lowered far enough that the water could rush over his lower muzzle if it grew higher.

Walking to the edge, she could barely tell the difference from the rain and the rushing stream as she carefully stepped in. Taking careful steps over, Swift made her way to Night, the male not even twitching as she made herself comfortable beside him.

Slightly unprepared, Swift's muscles jolted as Night slumped against her, his head going under hers and resting against her neck.

They sat in the rushing stream, as the storm continued to soak the earth, through the night. The silence between them more than enough as the sounds of the storm echoed around them.


End file.
